The present invention concerns a procedure for manufacturing plate assemblies for a bipolar or semibipolar storage battery comprising bipolar and monopolar plates which contain positive and/or negative active masses.
The invention also concerns apparatus for manufacturing plate assemblies for a bipolar or semibipolar storage battery containing bipolar and monopolar plates which contain positive and/or negative active mass.
The manufacturing of traditional lead storage batteries involves a great number of working steps, which are difficult to automate. Moreover, the work steps required in standard manufacturing methods impose certain strength requirements on the storage battery plate assemblies. Consequently, one has to use for the storage battery plates, unnecessarily large quantities of material in view of the operation of the storage battery. This adds to the weight of the storage batteries and increases the manufacturing costs.